


700

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Bonding, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A string is broken.





	700

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceaas/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "700", sent by Spaceaas for my Tumblr 700 follower milestone! Thanks to april-thelightfury for betaing 😍
> 
> I didn't tag this as MCD because it's canon compliant and we know Harry comes back from the dead, but it _is_ Battle of Hogwarts Angst, so read with care 😊

698… 

699… 

700.

Draco waits. He's heaving, his back against the cold wall of the castle. His skin is burned and sensitive, and he knows they could find him at any moment. Knows he needs to hide. To look for his parents.

But he waits. Waits for a step that doesn't come. For the next pull, for the next stretch of the string that ties them together. But it doesn't come. 

Harry has stopped walking. 

They're 700 steps away from each other.

He almost wants to run. He wants to run in the direction the string is pulling at, wants to turn the counter back to 0 and take Harry with him, away from where he's standing in the forest. He wants to take them somewhere safe. Somewhere he can keep Harry within reach. He wants to rake his fingers over Harry's cheekbones, to kiss his stupid, beautiful scar, to trace the shape of his back, of his chest, of his thighs, until all he can hear is Harry's breath, until all he can feel is Harry’s warmth. Until the battle is so far away it stops feeling real.

But there's nowhere left to run. 

Harry still hasn't moved. 

Draco still hasn't caught his breath. 

And then it happens. Like a whip straight to his core, pain shoots through his body, and Draco is on his knees. He's panting. He's crying. He thinks he's saying Harry's name. 

He's desperately looking for that feeling inside of him. For the string, for a direction, for a distance to run until he can have Harry in his arms.

All he finds is his own confused heartbeat and a weeping gash in his soul. 


End file.
